


Arthur Kirkland’s Idiot

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Magical Strike AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Having problems at work, Arthur vents to his boyfriend, who comes up with a (idiotic) solution.





	Arthur Kirkland’s Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallifreyanlibertea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/gifts).



> Forgive my stupid title, orz  
> I had a bunch of title ideas but I didn't know which to pick, LOL
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will like this!! I don't usually write in this AU so it was a fun experience.

Arthur knew his employees hated him. It was no secret, and it was understandable, too — he was an omega in a position of power. He was bossy. He was always frowning. His scent was bitter. He was always yelling. Yeah, yeah, he knew all that. But it was all necessary: people always assumed he had slept with the company owner in order to achieve that position, or rather, with the company owner’s _son_ , which was only a rumor, he had only started going out with Alfred _after_ he had gotten that position… anyway, the point was he needed to make sure his employees listened to him and did as he told. And if it meant being hated, he didn't care. As long as his, er, as long as _the_ company was doing well, he didn’t care if everyone said he had a stick up his arse (or wrote so in restrooms stalls). Arthur Kirkland couldn’t care less. He really couldn’t.

Until, of course, it started to have negative effects on the company.

“Where are the reports I asked for this meeting?” he asked one afternoon. He was the only omega at the table. Nobody said anything. Arthur took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. “The reports. I am sure I asked your department to have them ready for today, Mr. Bonnefoy?”

Bonnefoy shrugged, “I didn’t get any memo.”

Arthur scoffed.

“I’m pretty sure I told you we needed the reports for this meeting, though.”

“And then you said you’d send a memo with additional info, but I never got it,” Bonnefoy answered. Arthur wanted to punch the smugness out of his face, and it probably was possible to smell it on his scent. He didn’t care, though.

“So you just didn’t do it? That was three weeks ago. You could’ve said something. Besides, I’m _pretty_ sure I sent you the memo.”

“Nope, never got it. I’m not about to do something if I don’t have clear orders as to how to do it,” Bonnefoy answered.

“What are you, a child?” Arthur hissed, banging his fists on the table.

“What, your maternal instincts are telling you to treat me like one?” Bonnefoy snickered. Some people around the table full on laughed. Arthur’s cheeks flushed red, and he took a deep breath.

“Would _you_ like to be treated like one? This is not funny. Get out of here and work on that report. I want it on my desk tomorrow by noon or I _will_ fire you.” Arthur groaned, pointing his finger at Bonnefoy.

“Sheesh, Mr. Kirkland,” he chuckled, turning to one of his coworkers as he left the room, “Someone’s hormones are crazy today.”

It took Arthur a lot not to throw anything at him. Soon enough everyone had left the meeting room except for him, and Arthur held his head with his hands, elbows on the table. He sighed, closing his eyes, wondering what he could do to improve the situation. He knew he was an arse sometimes, and he knew people were right to dislike him for it. Yet… he was just doing what was best for the company. He wondered, if he was an alpha (or even a beta), would people respect him more? Was it really because he was bossy, or was it because he was an omega? He could try to put on a more friendly façade, but if he did… wouldn’t everyone just make even more fun of him?

He loved his position, he loved working hard and seeing the company flourish, but sometimes it was just too much. So, even though it was a Monday, he collected his belongings and headed for his boyfriend’s penthouse.

He figured Alfred would be playing video games at that time, so he left himself in with the key Alfred had given him — the lad acted like a child most of the time, but it had been mature of him to commit by giving Arthur a key to his home. That is, Arthur himself hadn’t considered giving Alfred a copy of _his_ keys. They had been dating for almost a year now, and still Arthur avoided sleeping over at Alfred’s place for more than two days in a row. He could shove his fear of commitment only so far, after all. Arthur was pretty sure that if Alfred asked him to move in he’d lose it, so he was happy his boyfriend was too much of a child who couldn’t take Arthur’s arguing about cleaning and organizing the house to ask him to move in.

As expected, Arthur found Alfred on the living room couch, a headset on as he angrily pressed buttons on his controllers and stared at his excessively large TV.

Without saying a word, Arthur walked to the couch and dropped down next to Alfred, loosening his tie and sighing. He smiled as Alfred leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek without looking away from the screen.

“Hold on, babe, I just gotta finish these motherfuckers,” Alfred said.

Arthur didn’t mind, really. That is, he didn’t like the game and he didn’t understand the appeal it had for Alfred, but after the day he had, all he wanted was to lean against his boyfriend and inhale his scent and know he was loved and wanted there. Alfred didn’t say anything else either, but he wrapped his arm around Arthur as he kept on playing, cursing at the people he was playing with here and there. Any other day Arthur would’ve told him to watch his language, but he was too tired for that, so instead he just closed his eyes, focusing on Alfred’s smell — strong but fresh.

After about five minutes, the TV was turned off and Arthur opened his eyes. Alfred had his headset around his neck and his big, curious blue eyes were staring at Arthur. His bangs — including the purple part — were held back by a hairclip, and Arthur felt an enormous urge to hold both sides of Alfred’s face, tell him he looked stupid, and kiss him.

Instead, Alfred pressed his hand against Arthur’s forehead, saying: “What’s up? You haven’t said one single mean thing ever since you got here, I’m worried. Are you sick?”

“I’m not sick…” Arthur shoved his hand away, rolling his eyes, “Can’t I just demand some attention from my boyfriend from time to time?”

“I mean, yeah. But when you demand attention you’re like all bossy and say stuff like ‘stop what you’re doing and pay attention to me!’ _or_ you get all sour and sulky in a corner and wait for me to go there,” Alfred said, a proud smile on his lips.

“Oh, stop that, it took you almost one year to catch on my scents changes… besides, I don’t _sulk_ ,” Arthur sulked.

“Yeah you do, all the time!” Alfred laughed right away, but then he wrapped his arms around Arthur and pressed his nose against his neck. “But, alright, what’s the matter? I may suck at understanding your scents sometimes, but I know there’s something wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong…” Arthur answered quietly. He wanted Alfred’s presence to relax him, but he didn’t want to tell Alfred what the problem was. He didn’t want to show weakness. He knew he had that position in the company because he was qualified, but he also knew he was only there because Alfred wasn’t interested in it. But what if, when seeing that Arthur was having some trouble, Alfred decided to take it back?

“C’mon, talk to me, babe…” Alfred said again, in that quiet voice of his, nibbling at Arthur’s neck.

So Arthur ended up talking — he didn’t want to, but it was hard not to when his alpha was scenting him and holding him and asking him to like that. He told Alfred about how disrespectful some of the employees were, and about how frustrating it was to always do his best and yet know everybody thought it wasn’t enough. He told Alfred about the latest disastrous meeting, and about not knowing how to improve when he knew the problem was that he was an omega. Alfred didn’t say much: he held Arthur and cursed at Bonnefoy, but other than that, he was oddly silent.

“I can do my job,” Arthur added then, “I like doing it too. It’s just… I need to find a way for them to stop seeing me like a bitchy omega and more like just their boss…”

“I know. I mean, I don’t know how you _like_ sitting in an office all day long staring at your computer and studying reports, but I know you’re good at it,” Alfred answered, “I couldn’t stand working in an office everyday,” he winced.

“You stand sitting in your living room playing videogames all day, though,” Arthur mocked. Alfred didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“It’s different and you know it. Besides, I’ve been doing some research about careers lately, too. Would you like to hear about it over dinner?” he proposed, holding Arthur’s hand and kissing it.

“By dinner you mean McDonalds or microwaved pizza?” Arthur checked.

“I meant that Japanese restaurant downtown you like,” Alfred grinned. Arthur was honestly surprised, but he wouldn’t pass a free fancy meal, so he agreed.

During dinner Alfred told him about his new ideas about going back to university for the third time, now to study game programming and then start making his own games. Arthur made sure to only make fun of him a little, but not enough to discourage him; then, he made sure to give some suggestions as well so Alfred would know that he was being supportive and wanted to see him happy.

Alfred drove him home and thanked him for the evening, saying he was sure things would get better for Arthur at work. Of course, Arthur didn’t understand what he meant, and laughed.

It wasn’t until he arrived at work the next day and was informed by his secretary that Mr. Jones had arrived earlier and convoked a meeting that Arthur made sense of what Alfred had said the previous night. He walked to the meeting room and stopped at the door when he saw Alfred there, wearing a suit and everything (under his stylishly ripped overcoat, of course). He wasn’t sure what to feel, though. He wanted to ask, but the room was already full of people, and he felt all too aware of the fact that everyone in that room would smell Alfred’s scent on him.

So he just sat down as Alfred readied a presentation.

“Alright, folks,” he said, both hands on the table, “we’re here this morning to discuss our beautiful boss, Arthur Kirkland,” he said.

Arthur tried his very best not to sink into his chair, but it was impossible not to feel himself flushing. Bonnefoy was smirking and Arthur wanted to jump on him and punch him.

“As you should know, Mr. Kirkland has been our CEO for a little over a year, and my boyfriend for the past eleven months. That being said, I could sit here and list all of his qualities, but then you’d all probably fall in love with him a little and none of us wants that, right?” he laughed, sitting _on_ the table and looking at the screen behind it. Arthur wanted to scream. What the _hell_ was Alfred doing?! Alfred pressed a button on the pointer he was holding, and the company logo on the screen gave place to a chart, “Instead,” he kept going, “I’m going to show you some data explaining why Mr. Kirkland is the best CEO we’ve ever had in over ten years, and how much he has done for us in only one year. Then, we’re all heading to HR and you’re all going to participate in this fun little program I put together last night to prevent discrimination and harassment in the workplace. _Then_ , you’re all going to your offices and write polite and thoughtful notes thanking Mr. Kirkland for the hard work and apologizing for being jerks. Alright? Alright. Let us begin.”

Arthur was honestly torn between feeling proud and being embarrassed to death. Alfred could’ve at least informed him he was going to do something like that, so Arthur would have explained to him why it was a terribly stupid idea. He was scared the employees would think Arthur was incompetent enough to cry for his boyfriend’s help. He was scared Alfred’s little show would only make things worse for his side. He was scared that—

Alfred’s presentation went by as Arthur worried. He didn’t even notice the charts and graphics and data on the screen. He did notice when Bonnefoy raised his hand and stood up, however.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Jones, but I need to finish the report Mr. Kirkland asked me to—”

“The one you should’ve had ready yesterday?” Alfred asked.

Arthur covered his face with his hand.

“... Yes, sir.”

“Alright, you go do that. We can meet again after lunch,” Alfred smiled.

As everyone left the room, Arthur caught Bonnefoy’s eyes. He expected the man would be smirking or something of the sort, but instead he had a slight apologetical expression on his face. Arthur was honestly puzzled at that.

“So, what did ya think?” Alfred asked Arthur once everyone had left.

Arthur sighed.

“Alfred, I don’t think this was a good idea. You should’ve ran this by me before anything else. Really, I appreciate the effort, but this just makes me look…”

“Really cool,” Alfred completed, a smile on the corner of this lips, “You weren’t paying attention to me, but god, everyone was so tense when I mentioned some of the projects I suggested when I was in charge and my dad was insisting I took over the company… I’m sure Francis remembers the hell it was.”

“Yes…” Arthur sighed, “I already worked here then, I remember as well.”

“Yeah. I would’ve ruined the company. You saved it. They should all be glad they have you instead of me. I’ll stick around for a couple days to annoy them into liking you,” Alfred winked.

“You’ll what?” Arthur said, blinking in confusion.

“I’ll stick around here for a few days, drop some crazy suggestions and annoy them — as you may know by now, I’m very good at that,” he winked.

Arthur winced.

“That’s not something to be proud of, you idiot.”

“In this case, it is! I’ll annoy them so much that by the time I’m gone, they’ll love you.”

Arthur did his best not to wheeze. He could think of a thousand and one reasons how that plan could backfire, but he also knew Alfred wouldn’t change his mind easily. Besides, with Alfred doing the bad cop job for him, Arthur was sure he would be able to increase productivity and keep everything in tracks.

Huh.

Arthur sighed, but then smiled a bit.

“You’re an idiot,” he said, holding Alfred’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I’m _your_ idiot,” Alfred winked. Arthur wheezed.

“Stop. That’s not as cute or romantic as you think it is.”

“Aw, babe, don’t act like that. You know it’s cute!” Alfred laughed, pinching Arthur’s cheek.

“God, go annoy someone else,” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Of course, babe, that’s what I’m here for!” Alfred laughed, “Let’s go lunch together! See ya!”

As Alfred left and Arthur rolled his eyes once more, he ended up smiling, too. Alfred was in fact _his_ idiot. He wouldn’t have any other.


End file.
